


Walk You Through The Night

by Chaawa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, OOC, Praise Kink, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: Self-indulgent dom/sub story. No sex is involved.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Walk You Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize if there is any grammatically or spelling mistakes ;;;; Other than that, I hope you will enjoy it.

Jamil kneeling under him with his hands tied behind his back with is too much of a breathtaking scene, Kalim thought. With his head hung, lucious sable locks were allowed to stream down Jamil’s toned shoulders and back in an unmannerly fashion, in contrast to its usual orderliness. The sight excited Kalim to no end, at the same time felt so distant to him. Jamil was no different to a valued piece of gem, locked away behind glass and put on display, to which Kalim can never touch nor own.

“Viper.”

Jamil perked up at the call, allowing Kalim to feel the attention that was solely, completely on him. Silver eyes seemed to flashed under the dimly lit bedroom light, and Kalim couldn’t help but smile.

“What is your safeword?”

“It is Hypnosis, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Kalim spotted a twitch at the corner of the other’s lips in respond to the praise. Pleased, he opened the drawer and retrieved a vermeil piece of silk before continuing:

“I am going to blindfold you. Close your eyes and lift your chin.”

His servant did just that. Kalim carefully placed the piece of cloth over those closed eyelids, had it firmly enclosed between the midst of hair before gently pressing on it, silently asking a question. A slight nod from Jamil worded it better than anything else. Submission and darkness must have stirred something up inside his dear, Kalim figured. Jamil’s breathing had a some point broken from regularity. His lips, laced with a shade of red, possibly from lipstick, now that Kalim noticed, parted slightly. His Viper looked so obedient, so meek, so deliciously dishelved… Kalim gulped. He could pin Jamil down on the soft mattress, ravish him, order Jamil to beg for his release, and Jamil would be more than happy to comply. But not tonight, or at least, not right now. The occasion was never something too common, and the night was still young. Kalim wanted to take it slow, and he doubt that Jamil would want everything to end all too soon either.

Slowly stroking on the pleasantly smooth texture of Jamil’s hair, Kalim quietly hummed to himself. Sensing the Viper slowly relaxing himself into the touch, Kalim gave the locks a sudden, firm pull, eliciting a cry from the man. A shudder ran down Kalim’s spine, and again, he couldn’t help himself a chuckle at the stangely erotic but adorable reaction. All of a sudden, his mind didn’t feel as clear as it should be. Kalim wanted to continue toying with Jamil, who is usually so stoic, so indifferent, so _perfect_ , to the point that he came undone, more helpless than ever before under his touch. Nothing was stopping him from doing that.

“Viper, answer me: Do you like to be touch?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loud and clear.

“Do you want more, Viper?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

It was a certainly plead, but it sounded no different than the way Jamil would normally respond to him. Kalim regarded himself as a gentle and lenient Dominant who would spoil his dear rotten. But today, he was in a teasing mood, and he was determined to make Jamil beg for it with his whole heart.

Promptly removing his hand after massaging Jamil’s scalp for quite some time, Kalim noted the sound of the accidental mewl of disappointment that escaped Jamil in a split second with amusement as he left his submissive to be touched only by the coldness of thin air for a while, before tapping his right foot twice on the floor right in front of Jamil as a cue. Being the clever boy he is, Jamil slowly lowered his body, allowing Kalim to enjoy the movement of his silky tresses, gingerly placing a kiss on each of Kalim’s toe. The action expressed nothing but total submission, which Kalim was hesitated to receive during their first time doing this. Jamil gently, slowly and lovingly placed trust and control in Kalim’s hand. Time passed, he finally could get himself to have a firm hold on them, continuing to cherish them, treat them with utmost care. Jamil expected him to, and he would do anything to live up to the expectations.

“Rise, Viper. To my hand.”

“Yes, Sir.”

It didn’t take long until Jamil found Kalim’s extended right hand and shyly gave it a nuzzle. The contact shot an current through Kalim’s heart, brought a fair amount of heat to his whole body. Silently filling his lungs with cool air to keep a hold on himself, Kalim then ask:

“Where would you want me to touch you, Viper?”

The question put Jamil at loss, Kalim could tell. He observed how Jamil stayed silence, unconciously biting his lips until Kalim gave him a tap on his right shoulder. According to their experience, Jamil knew fully well that Kalim would not accept a vague “all over” as an answer. He needed to be specific, he needed to choose. Kalim wasn’t rushing Jamil either. The Dominant sat comfortably on the bed, half regretting putting a blindfold on Jamil as he visualising how those cold silvery orbs would be brimmed with tears and confusion at the time. It was a while of silence until Jamil spoke up, softly and slowly, no higher than a breath:

“Please, touch my face, my shoulders, my arms…”

He paused. Kalim could see him shaking. Might have been from shame, from fear, or anticipation. Better yet, a combination of all three.

“M-my chest, my hips…”

Kalim grinned. Jamil could never know how hard he was testing Kalim with how he sheepishly trying to convey his desires. What a precious thing Jamil Viper is. The knowledge of no one beside himself could see the excellent man in such an alluring state brought about endless joy.

“My legs, and… ‘down there’. Please touch me, Sir.”

Of course, Kalim had hoped it was more than “down there”. Pleasure would be taken in hearing crude and lowly words spilt from that pretty tongue of the solemn Jamil Viper. Still, that was enough. Kalim would hate to push his precious too far at once, after all. Smiling, Kalim held Jamil’s face between his hands, slowly undoing the blindfold, letting it fell to the ground with nothing but silence, revealing his own image within the haziness of Jamil’s eyes. Neither of them said anything for a while. Kalim then chuckled quietly. Leaning down, almost letting their lips to naturally touch, Kalim asked, his voice low and hoarse:

“Can I kiss you, Viper?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.”

With that, Kalim sweeped Jamil up, locking them both in a passionate kiss. Their breath intertwined, their tongues wrapped each others’ up in fiery dance. It wasn’t until they felt lightheaded that they parted from each other. Catching for his breath, Kalim smiled and he rasped:

“Good boy. I am so proud of you.”


End file.
